nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
For A Better Tomorrow
Category:Easter Eggs For A Better Tomorrow is a hidden trophy/achievement in the Zombies map Arbalortuk: Revelations. It is the main easter egg of the map, requiring the player to defeat the Shadowman and release Maxis from the Summoning Key. The achievement icon displays the Apothicon symbol "orrogwaoth", meaning "rise". Much like the previous maps in the Origins chronology (namely Origins, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou no Shima, and Gorod Krovi), this achievement can be earned in solo. Prerequisites Before starting the easter egg, at least at least one player must have the following: *Estulla Astoth *Guard of Fafnir *Hell's Retriever *Ragnarok DG-4 *Widow's Wine In addition, all five of the Corruption Engines must be active. Walkthrough After turning on all five of the Corruption Engines, the player will be able to visit Nacht der Untoten. Behind the barricades on the lower level are four red portals, from which the zombies come from. Throwing a Widow's Wine grenade into a portal will turn it a blue colour; and the the player must do this to all four portals. Upon doing this, a Margwa will appear outside of "The House". Once killed, it will drop a blue skull, and all but one of the four portals will disappear. Following this, the player must located four golden statues, which spawn in different areas of the map. They are small, and use the likeness of the Primis warriors. The player must shoot all four of these with the Estulla Astoth. Once this has been completed, they must return to Nacht der Untoten and fire the Estulla Astoth at the remaining portal, turning it from blue to green. This will then summon a Panzersoldat, who will drop a green skull when killed. The player must then go to Kino der Toten's theatre. Using the Hell's Retriever, the player can retrieve a flag that was hung off the top of the teleporter. Once they knock down the flag, they must then ignite it by using the Guard of Fafnir. The player must then kill zombies around it, as the fire will absorb their souls and slowly turn from red to blue. Once completed, the fire will go out and the player can pick up the flag, which now glows. The flag will only absorb souls should the other two skulls be collected. Returning to Call of the Dead's lighthouse, the player must traverse to the bottom-most level, where a blocked door is located. Placing the flag on the door will summon Cursed Keepers, who will attempt to destroy the flag, and must be defeated before they can. After the door is protected for long enough, it will open and reveal four small pedestals. The player must place the first two skulls on the outer-most pedestals. Once these two skulls have been placed, they will notice a bright yellow light that shines down on one of the possible Mystery Box locations. The player must then kill Zombies around this box, and their souls will be absorbed into it. Once enough Zombies are killed, the box will open to reveal the yellow skull. Once this is completed, there will be a small box floating outside of the map around the fractured version of Origins. This box must grabbed using the Hell's Retriever. It will be dropped at the player's feet, and they must then use the Ragnarok DG-4's lightning trap to power the box. This time, the trap must kill Zombies, and the box will absorb their souls, eventually opening to reveal the purple skull. Once all four skulls have been placed on their pedestals, a portal will open in the area between them, and player must go in here. They will be teleported to a peaceful, unfractured version of "The House" and the area around it. After a few moments, they will hear S.O.P.H.I.A. and a number of Margwas will spawn in. The player must stand on the four pressure plates located on the bases of four Keeper statues; doing this will stop the Margwas from spawning, and the Summoning Key will appear. The player must shoot it with the Estulla Astoth to teleport it away, before the player is teleported away too. Back in the map, the player must stand on the four pressure plates outside of "The House". Doing this will cause a pedestal with the Kronorium to appear. Shooting the book with the Estella Astoth will cause the Summoning Key to reappear. The player will then want to pick it up by holding the action button on it. The Summoning Key will appear as a third weapon (replacing the third weapon should the player have Mule Kick), and can be used to melee Zombies. In fact, the player with the Summoning Key must defeat both a Margwa and a Panzersoldat using and deal the final blow with Summoning Key. Once the Summoning Key has absorbed the souls of the Panzersoldat and Margwa, the player must return to the Kronorium, and place the Summoning Key down. The Key will then spin and Cursed Keepers will spawn around it from a variety of portals. Once protected for long enough, Maxis will be released from the Summoning Key. He must then be shot by the Estulla Astoth. After shooting Maxis, the player must return to Kino der Toten and the teleporter will become usable. The player must teleport, and they will be brought to a cavernous area with a statue of the Primis warriors with the golden statues from earlier in the easter egg between them. The Shadowman will appear in his Apothicon form and begin summoning Margwas around the area. While avoiding Margwas, players must destroy his shields by continually shooting them. Once they have all been destroyed, he will stop spawning Margwas and begin firing laser blasts at the player. The player must place the Ragnarok DG-4 electric trap beneath the Shadowman, and fire the Estella Astoth at the trap. This will create an electrical beacon, which the player must then ignite by throwing the Hell's Retriever at its base. Once the beacon is created, the Zombies will begin to swarm the Shadowman, and the player must begin to shoot at him. Once the Shadowman has been defeated, the Summoning Key will appear and trap his soul once more. The player must then attempt to pick up the Summoning Key, but they will be stopped by Dr. Monty in a cutscene. Dr. Monty will steal the Summoning Key and thank them for their assistance. With the Shadowman gone, the area will revert to the way it was before the Shadowman's interference, and the four characters will be transported outside of "The House", and Richtofen will begin to converse with Dr. Monty, the latter wondering how they are still in the universe and not disappearing with all the others. Monty, realizing they had used the blood of the Mob of the Dead crew to remain in existence, Monty attacks the four, and the player must then do battle again with Dr. Monty. Monty does not directly harm the player, rather summoning Spiders, Hellhounds, Parasites, and Zombies to deal with them. Monty can not be killed, rather the player must kill enough enemies before Dr. Monty stops the battle, and believes he must deal with them by teleporting them elsewhere. Taking this opportunity, Richtofen agrees that this would be the best choice of action, and the four begin teleporting away. Taking this opportunity, Takeo stabs Monty with his katana, killing him, and the four begin to fade back in to existence as Maxis appears to thank Richtofen.